Fuel cell systems include a fuel cell stack that produces electrical energy based on a reaction between a hydrogen-based feed gas (e.g., pure hydrogen or a hydrogen reformate) and an oxidant feed gas (e.g., pure oxygen or oxygen-containing air). The hydrogen-based feed gas and oxidant feed gas are supplied to the fuel cell stack at appropriate operating conditions (i.e., temperature and pressure) for reacting therein. The proper conditioning of the feed gases is achieved by other components of the fuel cell stack to provide the proper operating conditions.
The fuel cell system includes multiple cooling circuits for cooling various components. At least one cooling circuit is in fluid communication with the fuel cell stack to regulate the temperature of the fuel cell stack at a desired operating temperature. Gaskets within the fuel cell stack seal the cooling circuits from the feed gases flowing through the fuel cell stack. It is conceivable that the hydrogen-based feed gas could leak into one of the cooling circuits.